Under The Mistletoe
by DougieM
Summary: PotterWood shipping. After an argument breaks out on Christmas during which Harry reveals he is gay, the nineteen year old Harry leaves The Burrow and apparates to The Leaky Cauldron where he finds his old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. Rating due to kissing, sex references and scenes, some alcohol consumption and may be some minor language.
1. Problems

Under the Mistletoe.

_Summary._

_After an argument breaks out on Christmas during which Harry reveals he is gay, the nineteen year old Harry leaves The Burrow and apparates to The Leaky Cauldron where he finds his old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood._

_Set after Deathly Hallows._

_Rating due to references to kissing and sexual intercourse and some content referring to the consumption of alcohol and its effects (hangovers)._

_This story has a focus on the pairing PotterWood (Harry Potter and Oliver Wood). Other pairings shown but not in explicit detail are Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, and Molly and Arthur, also a couple of small references to Harry having had a past relationship with Ginny and a past relationship with Cho, but nothing explicit._

_Like with a lot of fanfics may be some OOCness, but I don't know the characters as well as JKR does._

_Disclaimer: Unlike what I would like I do not own the world of Harry Potter, if I did Harry would have ended up with Draco or Oliver, but that's what fanfics are for._

* * *

_Problems._

_December the twenty-fifth, 1999._

Over a year and a half since the end of the second wizarding war and although mid-afternoon the Weasley family were still opening gifts around him, noisily talking, Hermione sitting next to Ron holding his hand with an engagement ring on her finger, soon to be a Weasley as well, a parcel got pressed into Harry's hands, he opened it, a Weasley jumper, just like every year since he had met the family. Yet Harry couldn't help but be reminded of what the war had done to the family, no matter whether they put on happy faces and took part in festivities, Harry was reminded that Fred was absent from their number, when similar to last year one present was left unwrapped, it was addressed to Fred, probably a Weasley jumper. Bill's face was still scarred, he was sitting on the sofa next to his wife, Fleur, who was pregnant, and Fleur had finally got a Weasley jumper of her own. George was still missing his ear, he was deep in talk with his girlfriend, Angelina, their mutual loss of his twin had brought them together. Even Percy was there, he and his new wife had been welcomed into the family with open arms, and Charlie had even decided to come from Romania to visit. Harry noticed Ginny looking at him, the red-haired girl still had a crush on him and had nearly died during the battle, and he faked a smile and pulled his jumper over his head, messing up his already fairly messy black hair even more and feeling as if he couldn't actually be a true part of the family, he wasn't a Weasley and probably never would be no matter how much they liked each other.

"Harry, are you alright mate?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'm fine." He muttered, shoving his thoughts into the back of his mind, "So, have you two set a date yet for the wedding?" Harry said louder, quickly changing the subject, ready for a new train of thought.

Hermione butted in "Well, we were thinking maybe sometime this summer, maybe June."

This caused an outbreak of talking about the wedding.

He heard George tell Ginny that maybe she could be Harry's date, to which Harry pointed out they weren't going out anymore so there's no point.

"Harry, George said a date, to my wedding, he didn't say you two had to get married and have children or something like that." Ron told him.

"I know, sorry. Actually I was planning on going alone." He said limply, the talking had lulled.

"Harry, why not go with me?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, but no." Harry replied, Ginny although she quickly looked away, appeared to get a little upset at his reaction.

"'Sorry, but no.' It's just a one-time thing Harry, it won't kill you." Hermione said.

"Harry haven't you messed around with my sister's feelings enough? Acting interested then not, then you are then you're not." Ron told his best friend. "Why not?"

"I'm actually gay." Harry said, quietly, saying it out loud for the first time.

"Gay? You're gay? Then why'd you go out with her in the first place? Or Cho?" Ron asked, a suspicious look in his eyes, the volume of his voice rising.

"I was confused." Harry replied, standing up, he apologized before stating he was going to get some fresh air, he walked out of the room quickly before Ron could stop him, he could hear Ron shouting swearwords after him.

Hermione had followed and caught up with Harry in the back garden. She questioned him on why he hadn't said anything before.

"I was confused, I didn't know what to think or how to put it into words."

"How long have you known, Harry?" She asked, she didn't sound like she was judging him. "I'm happy you could tell us. Eventually."

"Last year, I think. Something just clicked in my brain, I wasn't confused anymore. I don't think I'll be welcome back in there today. Ron doesn't sound too happy." He said, gesturing towards The Burrow, he used the Summoning Charm and his things appeared rushing out of the house to get to him, fortunately most of it was in his trunk apart, he shoved what little that wasn't into his trunk apart from his broom. "I'll stay at Grimmauld Place or somewhere tonight, I'll be back tomorrow, to talk this all mess through. I'll see you then Hermione."

"Bye Harry." Hermione said, watching as her friend dissapparated, knowing that whatever she said she couldn't stop him from leaving.


	2. An Old Friend

_An Old Friend._

Harry felt as if he was being squeezed through a very tight rubber tube, this sensation was exactly why he preferred brooms, but he had to get out of there quickly. He looked up at the building next to him, not number 12 Grimmauld Place like he told Hermione he might be staying, it was The Leaky Cauldron. Other than the week or so he'd spent here with the Weasleys just before he'd started his third year at Hogwarts the place didn't remind him of them as much as Grimmauld Place, they'd spent a lot more time there about two years after that.

Harry pushed the door open, the bar was mostly empty and quiet. He walked up to the bar, intent on asking Tom for a room.

"Potter? Harry Potter?"

Harry turned to see who was speaking, not in the mood for fans, he immediately recognised the tall Scot as Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts, he had to be around twenty-three or twenty-four by now and currently holding the day's issue of The Daily Prophet and drinking tea. "Oliver Wood?" Harry asked, but not needing an answer, Harry slipped into the chair next to him.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." Harry nodded "You?" putting his elbow on the bar and slipping his chin into his hand

"Good, it's been a while." Oliver said, Harry nodded, and Oliver continued "What're you doing here?"

"I was at the Weasleys' place. Me and Ron argued, it was petty and pathetic but I needed to get out of there. So I came to see if there was any rooms free for tonight and agreed to talk it over tomorrow. What about you?"

"My parents went to Portugal, I didn't want to go, and the rest of the team are with their families, so I'm staying here. Can I get you a drink?"

"Firewhiskey, please." Harry said, he felt he needed something strong, Oliver downed the last dregs of his tea and looked at his watch.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon."

"So? I could really do with it."

"Tom." Oliver flagged down the bartender and owner of the London pub, "Two Firewhiskies please."

Harry removed his face from his hand, as Tom slid two small bottles of Firewhiskey across the bar to them. Harry grabbed his drink and drank a mouthful, the familiar burning sensation caused by the drink crept down his throat as he swallowed, as Oliver paid.

"Next drink's on you Harry."

"Sure. You still with Puddlemere United?" Harry asked.

"Made the main squad, start of season before last. The last captain's left now, they're on about me maybe replacing him." Oliver told him, taking a swig of his Firewhiskey, a small smile creeping across his face, looking down slightly.

"Congratulations Oliver. You'll be good as captain." Harry said, genuinely meaning his words.

"You think so?" Oliver looked up, his brown eyes meeting Harry's green ones.

"Yeah, all those lectures you used to give us. Just do something like that. Just don't try to drown yourself again if the team doesn't do well." Both men chuckled at the memory of what Oliver did after they had lost their match against the Hufflepuff team in Harry's third year, after they'd finished both swigged their drinks.

"Don't tease me, Harry. Some of the others who been on the team longer might not be too happy about it."

"They'll get used to it, eventually. I saw your match against the Holyhead Harpies, in September, has Griffiths been found yet?" Harry asked referring to Puddlemere United's Chaser who had disappeared during the match.

"Thanks. She turned up last month, in the Sahara desert, with no memory of how she got there, she's fine. What're you doing now?" Oliver asked, his eyes not leaving Harry for a moment.

"Auror. Don't know if I want to do it for the rest of my life though. We rounded up the last of the Death Eaters, chucked them in Azkaban, apart from the Malfoys, they got off because they defected at the last minute. Not much going on now they're all locked up. Been to Hogwarts a couple of times and gave lectures in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"Nice." Oliver said, drinking a mouthful of Firewhiskey. "If you decide you don't want to be an auror anymore, you could always play Quidditch."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe."

"Look, and our main seeker was thinking of leaving, we don't have a reserve seeker, so we've no one to replace him. We're having try-outs at the end of February, a couple of weeks before season starts, and I want to see you there. You're good, very good, you go to try-outs and I bet you're going to be our new main squad seeker."

"OK, if you think I should, then I'll go." Harry said drinking the last of his Firewhiskey, "Another one?" Oliver nodded and swallowed the last of his, Harry called over Tom and ordered two more Firewhiskies before asking about a room.

"Harry, we'll share a room, it'll be cheaper and you said it's just for tonight."

"If I patch things up with Ron tomorrow then maybe just one night. OK Oliver." Harry agreed as Tom slid their new drinks across the bar and removed their old ones, Harry pulled his pouch of money out of his trunk and handed over enough for the two new drinks.

"What was that argument about anyway? The one with Ron?"

"Ron's getting married, George suggested I take their sister to the wedding as a date as me and her went out a while back and I said no, Ron accused me of messing his sister around and stringing her along, so I told him that I'm gay, which I am but only recently got over my confusion about it and judging by what he shouted at me as I walked out of the room, he wasn't happy." Harry said, a little nervously, looking at his bottle of Firewhiskey.

"He'll get over it."

"You think so?" Harry asked meeting Oliver's eye.

"Yes, of course, my family were a bit shocked too when I told them I'm gay, they got used to it eventually." Oliver said.

"You're gay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said, with a small air of confidence, "It's not like it's a big deal."

"So, do you have a boyfriend then Oliver?" Harry asked blushing slightly and looking away from Oliver.

"No, I don't." Oliver said, pausing slightly, "What about you?"

"No. There is someone I quite like though." Harry admitted, drinking but blushing harder. "I've liked him for a while but I don't know how he feels about me though."

"There's someone I like." Oliver said, turning slightly pink. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"At the same time?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Oliver replied.

"You." They both said at the same time, neither of them looking at each other.

"I like you Harry, I _really_ like you."

"I _really _like you too Oliver."

They downed the last of their drinks, "Another?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." said Harry.

"Are alright Harry?" Oliver said, looking at Harry, his lips breaking into a small smile.

"Never better." Harry replied eyeing Oliver, smiling, happy to have him around.

* * *

_A/N _

_The match between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies referenced by Harry and Oliver actually happened in canon on September 30__th__ 1999 but details of what actually happened to Puddlemere's chaser Griffiths to whom Harry refers to haven't been announced, the chaser in question had played for the Harpies but had transferred to Puddlemere, during the match she disappeared and this caused a riot._


	3. Under The Mistletoe

_Under The Mistletoe._

_Close to midnight that night._

Harry leant on Oliver, his arm around Oliver's shoulders as Oliver helped him up the stairs and down the corridor to his room, one of Oliver's arms was around Harry, holding him up, Harry's belongings were in Oliver's other hand. Oliver propped Harry against the wall as he pulled his room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Oliver, I'm sorry." Harry slurred.

"It's OK. Come on get in there." Oliver said, opening the door and placing Harry's belongings inside.

"Look. Mistletoe." Harry said, gesturing to the small plant attached to the ceiling above them, before clinging onto Oliver's arm, and angling his head towards Oliver's. Oliver placed his hand on Harry's smooth cheek, leant down, Oliver hesitated for a split second but the worry about kissing him slipped from his mind quickly. Oliver closed his eyes and gently and slowly kissed Harry on the lips. Harry had kissed girls before but had never been with another man but the soft touch of Oliver's lips and the heat radiating from his body being so close to his felt like bliss. Within seconds Harry was kissing back with a burning passion that felt like it could scorch everything else around them.

"Wow." Harry murmured after the kiss, shakily exhaling, he put his arm around Oliver's neck and greedily kissed Oliver again. Oliver helped him into the room and onto the bed. He heard Harry murmur Oliver's name, but in the few seconds it took for Oliver to turn and close the door and turn back around again, Harry had already fallen asleep.

Oliver removed both his and Harry's shoes and dropped them to the floor, he took of Harry's glasses and placed them on the bedside cabinet before lying next to him and holding him in his arms, Oliver kissed the top of Harry's head and murmured "Harry. I've missed you. I love you." Oliver then drifted off to sleep himself, the inebriated Harry still in his arms.


	4. Hangover and Making up

_Hangover and Making up._

_The next morning._

Harry stirred and woke up to blurrily see Oliver at the window paying a delivery owl for the day's issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Oliver said as soon as he noticed Harry had woken as the owl flew off and Oliver closed the window.

"Uh, what did I drink last night?" Harry complained, holding his hand to his pounding head and closed his eyes again.

"At least a dozen small Firewhiskies, half a bottle of spiced mead, some gin and some red currant rum, oh and most of a bottle of nettle wine and three Butterbeers." Oliver recited, walking past the bed to his own trunk and started pulling out clothes.

"That much?" Harry asked, looking very much like he wanted to fall asleep again.

"Next time you drink I suggest not drinking as much and less variety. Especially if you want to wake up the next day." Oliver recommended dropping his trousers and chucking them in his trunk and yanking a new pair on.

"Why aren't you hung-over Oliver?" Harry moaned, having barely moved.

"I drank less than you did. You better watch yourself next time Harry." Oliver recommended, sitting on the bed and removing his shirt. "Oh, here." Oliver said, passing Harry his glasses, Harry turned his head, grabbed them and put them on just soon enough to sneak a peak of Oliver's bare back before Oliver pulled a t-shirt then a turtleneck over his head. Since Harry had last seen Oliver getting changed for Quidditch at Hogwarts what muscles Harry could see had clearly become more defined and accentuated, probably from playing professionally. "Get up and changed, we'll go and get some food downstairs." Oliver said, pulling on socks and shoes.

Harry rolled out of bed and pulled himself up using the bedpost and rubbed his head, groaning. Oliver picked up Harry's trunk, put it on the bed and opened it. He pulled out some clothes and passed them to Harry. Something shimmering in the trunk caught Oliver's eye, he pulled it out.

"You have an invisibility cloak Harry?" Oliver said, looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah, put it back please." Harry let out in a short moan, clutching his head again and starting to change clothes.

Oliver shrugged and put the cloak back into the trunk and closed it. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, interested in how Harry's body had turned out. After Harry had finished getting dressed Oliver insisted on making Harry go downstairs and eat, telling him that he'll feel better if he did. As they left the room Oliver noticed that the mistletoe they'd exchanged kisses under only hours previously was still attached to the corridor ceiling and smiled to himself at the memory of the moment when his lips touched Harry's for the first time. Harry who was in front of him turned and asked if he was alright. The phrase 'Never better' passed his lips as he stared at the young man who had fallen in love with years before and wished inside his head that he would stay with him.

_Around half an hour later._

Harry was halfway through a steak and kidney pie, slowly picking at what was left. Oliver had nothing, simply wanting Harry to cheer up and recover from his hangover.

"Are you still going to go the Weasley's?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, soon, we might as well get any other arguments out of the way." Harry replied, staring at a forkful of food.

"Finish eating first and I'll come with you." Oliver said, upon seeing the questioning look on Harry's face he continued "Well, from what you've told me, I'm not letting you go alone."

"There's no need to, Oliver." Harry said.

"I want to, Harry." Oliver insisted.

"Then, by all means come." Harry responded.

Harry finished his food, unaware of the depth of the emotion behind the look Oliver was giving him. They stood up and Harry grabbed Oliver's arm to apparate, they shared a small smile before the crack of apparition was heard as they disappeared. They arrived about twenty feet outside the front door of The Burrow, the combination of the hangover, the fact he just ate and the feeling of apparition caused Harry to promptly vomit in a nearby plant.

Although Oliver hadn't been there before, he led Harry to the front door and knocked on it. Molly opened the door and seemed surprised to find the Scot there, as she didn't know him.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley is it? My name's Oliver, I'm Harry's friend." He said, using the term 'friend' slightly loosely and gesturing to Harry who was standing a couple of feet behind him. "He wanted to come patch things up with Ron."

Molly ordered them both into the house. They entered the kitchen, Harry slipped into the nearest chair and Oliver greeted his former team-mates, Angelina and George, and former classmate Percy, before stating to the people gathering in the doorways and spilling into the room that Harry had wanted him to come.

Molly shooed everyone apart from Oliver, Harry, Hermione and Ron out into the living room, Arthur put his hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled at them before the two walked out and left the group to talk.

Surprisingly (to Harry at least) Ron was the first to talk, "Harry I guess I overreacted. Sorry." Hermione had probably gave him a push in the direction of apologizing. She stood a few feet behind Ron keeping a close eye on the scene.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone or mess Ginny around, I wouldn't do that to her on purpose." Harry replied.

"But you did." Was Ron's response.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry said looking directly at Ron for the first time.

"Right, not on purpose, totally accidental." Ron answered, looking like he didn't really want to believe it.

"It's the truth." Harry said. Oliver, who to this point had been standing behind Harry and quietly observing, moved next to Harry, put his hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. In response to Oliver's touch, Harry glanced up to Oliver and briefly smiled back before turning his attention back to Ron and Oliver's hand slipped off of his shoulder. "Please, believe me." Harry continued.

"Of course we do Harry." Hermione told him.

"Yeah we do." Ron quietly said.

An outbreak of whispering could be heard through the door into the living room, Hermione casually flicked her wand causing the door to open making George, Angelina, Ginny and Charlie who had their ears pressed against the door to fall through into the kitchen, and stumble before starting to step backwards into the living room again.

"Guys, we're not going to kill each other, we're fine, and we're friends." Harry half shouted to them as they backed off, they stopped in their tracks, hovering in the doorway.

The rest of the Weasleys walked in, Molly stood at the forefront of her family and told Harry that she was happy he had told them the truth but he should have done it sooner. Harry quickly apologized just to be met with Molly's offer to continue to stay for the rest of the holidays. Harry said 'Yes' but requested that Oliver could stay too, leading to Oliver giving Harry a slightly surprised look. Seeing the look on Harry's face when he asked this caused Molly to automatically grant his request.


	5. A Second Chance at a First Kiss

_A Second Chance at a First Kiss._

_That evening._

With the house as busy as it was the only place left for Oliver to sleep was the couch. Since arriving at The Burrow Oliver had only left briefly to get his and Harry's belongings from The Leaky Cauldron and tell Tom that he no longer needed the room. Every other moment he had spent with Harry, but to both of them it wasn't enough, after barely seeing each other for years they wanted to spend as much time together now.

That evening they stole the first few moments they had alone together since they had been there. The Weasleys had been talking to them all day, all of them together, catching up, chatting and gossiping. Harry and Oliver re-getting to know each other although they hadn't changed too much than since they last met at the Battle of Hogwarts, both happy they'd kept in touch via owl.

"I've missed you Oliver, I've really missed you." Harry told Oliver.

Oliver said, fumbling slightly, trying to figure out the right words "Harry, I've missed you. These years without you, as much as I love my job, it's what I've wanted to do ever since I remember, I need someone in my life as well. I want you."

"I want you too Oliver." Harry said, walking to Oliver and putting his arms around his ribcage, his hands resting on Oliver's back, Oliver automatically responded by putting his arms around Harry.

"Harry, I'm in love with you, I have been for years." Oliver whispered, his eyes not leaving Harry's.

"Oliver, I'm in love with you too." Harry whispered, angling his face towards Oliver's.

Oliver leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Harry's automatically responded to Oliver's soft lips pressing on his, every movement Oliver's made, Harry matched. It was their first kiss where both of them were sober, but it meant just as much if not even more so than the drunken fumble of a kiss the previous night.

Within minutes they were both half naked on the couch, still kissing, hands exploring each other's torsos, unsure of exactly what they were doing but knowing they wanted to carry on.


	6. Again and Again

_Again and Again._

_The next morning._

The slight moans that had been heard through the closed door and the walls of the living room the previous night had caused the Weasleys to leave the pair alone and not enter. The following morning Oliver and Harry awoke to find their bodies entangled on the sofa, Harry on top, both naked and having not been disturbed.

Harry fell onto the floor, felt the floor around him and grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face.

"How're you doing Harry?" Oliver asked, shifting his weight slightly.

"Good." Harry replied, smiling "You?"

"Good." Oliver said, a smile breaking on his face too, sitting up and facing him.

"So, where do we go from here Oliver?" Harry asked, edging closer to Oliver.

"Depends, will you be my boyfriend?" Oliver responded, refusing to look away from Harry, his smile decreasing in size slightly.

"Yes." Harry answered, causing Oliver's smile to get bigger again. "What if I didn't?"

"Then I'd feel like a bit of an idiot." Oliver replied.

"Well I guess if you were an idiot then you'd be my idiot." Harry said, awkwardly blushing and looking down, causing Oliver to laugh, Harry looked up again and continued "Last night. I kind of want to do that again sometime."

"Same here, Harry. Again and again." Oliver told him.

Harry shifted onto his knees, leaned forward and kissed Oliver passionately. Harry's hands moving over Oliver's chest, resting on Oliver's nipples. Oliver's hands on Harry's thighs moving up and cupping his backside as Harry moved forward, forcing Oliver to lean back slightly as Harry straddled him. Harry leaned in for another kiss, and Oliver's tongue edged into Harry's mouth, he tasted good, very good. Harry's tongue responded and started to explore Oliver's mouth.

They broke apart when they heard a knocking on the door. It was Percy, fortunately he didn't open the door but instead said through it that his mum was putting breakfast out and if they wanted anything they had to hurry. Oliver and Harry quickly shoved on clothes and edged the door open.

Molly was at the kitchen counter, charming the last of the food to go to the table, she saw them edging through the door and quickly gestured outside and ordered them to go out and eat up. They had to eat at large tables outside due to the amount of people staying.

Oliver and Harry walked outside and slipped into two nearby chairs, smiling at each other when they sat down.

"Did you enjoy yourselves last night?" George asked looking and Harry and Oliver. They gave each other a slightly confused look, not knowing exactly how to answer the question.

Ron said "Guys, we could hear you upstairs." Considering Ron's room was just underneath the attic and the living room is on the bottom floor this was an achievement.

Harry rested his head on the table and turned red whilst Oliver hid his own face in his hand and muttered something that sounded like 'Sorry', himself blushing as well.


	7. New Year's Resolutions

_New Year's Resolutions._

Every day for nearly a week consisted of pretty much the same recipe. Spend the mornings chatting with the Weasleys and discussing plans of what to do after the holiday season ends and doing any chores that needed to be done, spend the afternoons playing Quidditch in the orchard round near the back of the house, either just the two of them or with various Weasleys. Harry and Oliver filled their evenings with each other, sometimes they were in the garden just out of view of the house, talking and just enjoying each other's company, and sometimes they were inside, either with or without one or more Weasley and occasionally been walked in on whilst kissing.

Harry and Ron's friendship was back to its former state and everyone had seemed to have forgiven him for leaving on Christmas day.

However despite how happy both Harry and Oliver both felt to be together they both had the same nagging thought, 'What would happen to their relationship once they both left the Weasleys?'. They decided to finally discuss this on the first of January.

The house was quiet as everyone with the exceptions of Fleur, Molly, Percy and Audrey, were recovering from hangovers to varying degrees, the slight problem with drinking alcohol especially on New Year's Eve. George had pretty much stolen the night when he got down on one knee and proposed to Angelina when the clock struck midnight, fortunately for George's pride she said yes, however told him to immediately stand up or she'd hit him round the head with a broomstick, the latter part being a joke. This caused Harry and Oliver to want to talk seriously about where they were headed.

They sat in the living room on either end of the sofa.

"Harry." Oliver said. "Where do you want our relationship to go?"

"Well, the holiday season's pretty much over now, give it a couple of days, we'll be expected to leave. But I don't want to go without you." Harry replied sliding closer to Oliver. "I'll have to go back to London for work."

"I don't want to go without you either." Oliver told him, grasping Harry's hand and looking into his eyes. "I'll come with you. To London."

"You really want too?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Oliver said. "But, you've got to think about what I said a week ago, you'd be good as our seeker."

"I will do Oliver." Harry replied, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Of course I'll try out. One of my New Year resolutions."

"One of?" Oliver asked, slightly confused.

"The other is to try and keep my new boyfriend." Harry said, blushing.

"How nice." Oliver whispered, leaning in and kissing Harry.


	8. The First Match of the Quidditch Season

_The First Match of the Quidditch Season._

_Two months later._

"Right, everyone knows what to do, don't they?" Oliver asked, standing at the front of the changing room and looking round at the other members of the Puddlemere United main squad.

"Oliver, you've been over it a billion times. We'll be fine." Harry said, really wishing that Oliver would learn to control his 'freak out' levels before matches, which apparently hadn't improved much, if at all, since he had captained the Gryffindor team.

"Just making sure, go out there and make sure we win." Oliver stressed.

"We're facing the Chudley Cannons; they haven't won the league in over a hundred years, I for one like our chances." Chaser Wilda Griffiths pointed out.

"Well, they broke their losing streak last season and we don't want them to beat us, so we?"

"They're probably the worst team the league's ever seen…" Griffiths started to point out before apparently changing her mind on trying to make Oliver come round to normalcy, she turned slightly and murmured to Harry "Was he like this when you were at Hogwarts?"

"Pretty much. If anything he's worse now. More stress or something probably." Harry whispered back.

Oliver told everyone to 'Come on' and led the way out of the changing room, Harry immediately went to Oliver's side as they walked to the pitch, slightly reminded of how he had felt before his very first Quidditch game. As they mounted their brooms on the edge of the pitch and took off the noise caused by the fans was nearly deafening. Harry could hear his and his teammates' names being announced by the commentator. He took a sideways glance to Oliver who grinned at him; Harry gave a small smile back. He took a deep breath then exhaled, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him, but happy he changed his career.

_A little under ten minutes later._

"He's done it, in his first match for Puddlemere United Potter's caught the snitch." Harry could hear the commentator announce as Harry landed and dismounted, his teammates soon joining him. "Puddlemere win at three hundred and ten points to the Chudley Cannons' thirty points." The announcer continued as Oliver ran toward Harry, maniacal excitement in his eyes and his broom still between his legs. Oliver threw his arms around Harry, who laughed and hugged Oliver back.

In the changing room after everyone else had left they shared a sweet kiss they hadn't earlier. If they hadn't waited rumours probably would have started to spread like wildfire about the reason Oliver put him on the team, Harry knew that when it came to decisions about Quidditch, Oliver was professional and purely about the game, but rumours could be damaging to a career. As Oliver began to take his shirt off again, they got interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry opened it to find Ron and Hermione, he told them to 'come in'.

"Congratulations Harry." Hermione said, hugging him. She had been nice enough to wear a Puddlemere United t-shirt, although Ron, an avid supporter of the Chudley Cannons for many years, was wearing a Cannons shirt and didn't look too happy at his team having lost.

"Thanks." Harry replied as Hermione let go of him.

Noticing Oliver doing his shirt up, Hermione said "Oh, we interrupted something, didn't we? Sorry. We'll be seeing you two another time. Thanks for inviting us Harry." Hermione waved, turned and went, Ron followed her example.

_The next morning._

"Have you seen this?" Oliver asked holding up the day's issue of The Daily Prophet as Harry entered the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"No. Why? What's in it?" Harry said.

"Take a look." Oliver replied, handing him the newspaper.

Harry grabbed the paper and looked at the paper; the headline read '_The Chosen One's Chosen Captain_.' Harry read the article: '_The nineteen year old Harry Potter is best known for his multiple defeats of the man styled as 'Lord Voldemort' this first time being on October the thirty-first 1980 and the last time caused Voldemort's death on May the second, 1998, since then Potter had been working as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. However the Prophet can announce he handed in his resignation as early as January this year and embarked upon a new career path. During yesterday's Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons, Potter was revealed as Benjy Williams' replacement as seeker for Puddlemere. Williams retired at the end of last season, though revealed he was happy that a replacement was found during try-outs in February. Potter caught the snitch ending the match; Puddlemere had three hundred and ten points compared to the Cannons' thirty points, after the match the stadium witnessed Potter and Puddlemere's new Captain, their Keeper, Oliver Wood, embracing. Though the embrace could have been down to the excitement of winning, yesterday evening witnesses claim to have seen the two, along with their teammates visit The Leaky Cauldron pub, on the edge of Diagon Alley, London. Witnesses also claim to have seen the two leave together around midnight and enter a nearby muggle homosexual bar, they were later seen sharing a kiss when they left in the early hours of this morning, one witness going as far as to theorize a possible relationship between the pair and another openly stating that she believed that Wood was the reason for Potter's career change. So far neither Potter nor Wood have been reached for comment about these claims.'_

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Harry stated as he finished the article.

"Cat? What cat?" Oliver asked, confused.

"It's an expression; I mean people are now going to think we're together." Harry explained, chucking the paper onto the table.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Oliver said.

"No, but they might think that it was the only reason you let me on the team." Harry replied.

"After the way you flew yesterday? Fly like that again and they'll know for sure that I let you one because you're good." Oliver told him.

"Well, being the captain's boyfriend didn't exactly hinder my chances though." Harry said, walking around the table to Oliver, leaning down and kissing him.

"Of course it didn't." Oliver murmured, kissing Harry back.

"We'll just have to wait and see how things pan out." Harry muttered, kissing Oliver again. "I love you, Oliver." Harry said.

"I love you too Harry." Oliver replied.


	9. Going Public and Some Sexy Time

_Author note: There are stronger sex references in this chapter._

* * *

_Going Public and Some Sexy Time._

_That afternoon._

After Quidditch training with the team, Oliver and Harry decided on a visit to Diagon Alley. After a quick trip to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to check on George and Ron they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies; Harry needed to re-stock his Broomstick Servicing Kit. Soon after entering they got asked by various members of the public shopping, including the shop-keeper, asked for autographs.

A reporter and a photographer for the Daily Prophet had been walking past the store when they'd noticed a small crowd forming and entered. As people started backing off the reporter pushed his way to the centre of the crowd and recognised Harry and Oliver. The reporter introduced himself and immediately pulled out a Self-Writing Quill and parchment.

"Did you see the article about the two of you in this morning's edition?"

"Yes." Harry replied, Oliver nodded, signing parchment that was practically being thrown under their noses.

"How do you feel about a member of the public stating that they think that the two of you are in a relationship?" The reporter inquired, glancing down, making sure the quill was getting everything.

"Shall we?" Harry asked Oliver, finishing off another autograph, well autographs kind of came with the territory.

"Sure." Oliver replied, the two of them turning to face the reporter.

"We are dating; we got together in December and now live together. We're perfectly happy." Harry said matter-of-factly, loud enough for everyone, in the crowd at least, to hear him as Oliver put his arm around his shoulders.

"We originally met at Hogwarts and, er, just to squash anything to the contrary, Harry got his position on Puddlemere's squad because of his skill level not because he's my boyfriend." Oliver added.

"Shall we make sure they have a good photo?" Harry asked Oliver quietly, turning to face him. In response Oliver put his other arm around Harry and kissed him as Harry put his own arms around Oliver's ribs. Some fans cheered and whooped whilst the photographer snapped a few shots.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I need some broom handle polish." Harry said, turning to face the reporter, he then grabbed Oliver's hand and cut his way through the crowd. They shared another sneaky kiss once in an aisle and the crowd had started to disperse.

Harry grabbed the polish and paid for it, after leaving the shop they disapparated, eager to be alone, just the two of them. As they arrived on the doorstep of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Harry locked Oliver's lips with his own.

"Let's have a bit of fun." Oliver said, as he led the way inside. Harry followed Oliver up the stairs and into their bedroom. They kicked off their shoes and removed their socks upon entering, as a start for what they were about to do.

Oliver turned and kissed Harry, his tongue touched the edge of Harry's mouth, as if asking permission to enter. Harry allowed Oliver's tongue into his mouth whilst his own tongue invaded Oliver's mouth. Harry removed Oliver's grey turtleneck, Oliver's muscles clearly defined from years of Quidditch training, a six-pack obvious. In response Oliver removed Harry's black shirt, Harry was smaller but had some muscle. Harry sat on the bed; however his lips not parted from Oliver's for long as Oliver leaned forward and climbed on top of Harry, kissing him again whilst he pushed Harry backwards as Oliver he lay on top of him, their erections rubbing against each other through their trousers. Oliver kissed Harry's neck and slid backwards removing Harry's trousers and boxers in two swift moves. Harry sat up and undid the front of Oliver's trousers and slid them down Oliver's legs, before stroking Oliver's erection through his underwear, causing his lover to moan pleasurably. Not being able to wait any longer, Oliver slid his own boxers down his legs and stepped out of them and his trousers and leant forward and grabbed Harry, kissing him full on the lips, Oliver's hands tangled in Harry's messy black hair, Harry's arms went around Oliver's shoulders, pulling Oliver forwards so that he lay on Harry again. Oliver kissed Harry's neck and left a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. Harry rolled over to allow Oliver to do what they had come up here to do. Oliver planted another kiss on Harry, this time on his cheek. Oliver, being as gentle as he could, straddled Harry's backside, allowing his penis to enter into Harry. Harry groaned as Oliver entered him. The word 'More' escaped Harry's lips as Oliver started to push in harder. Oliver moved in and out for several more minutes, getting steadily faster with each push. Both men moaned with pleasure and the moans intensified when Oliver came inside Harry and Harry came on the bed sheets. Afterwards Oliver slid out of Harry and they lay down next to each other on the bed, arms around each other and shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	10. The Training Injury

_The Training Injury._

_A few days later._

After Oliver attempted explaining some of his latest diagrams that few people actually completely understood, the team went onto the pitch for practice.

A few minutes into the practice a bludger came, seemingly out of nowhere, hit Harry in the face. He fell backwards but managed to grab the tail of his broom with one hand fortunately without falling seventy plus feet to the ground. Harry grabbed the broom with his other hand and pulled himself up onto it. Harry shook his head slightly and put his hand on his temple, his head felt it might explode with pain. Over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears he could just make out Oliver yelling at everyone to land. Oliver appeared next to Harry and helped guide him to the ground.

After landing Oliver immediately asked "Harry, Harry are you alright?"

"Ollie, I'm fi..." Harry started to reply before promptly vomiting.

"Harry..." Oliver said, a look of concern taking over his face, before turning to the beaters "What the hell happened?" They automatically pointed to each other. Oliver continued "I'll deal with you two later; right now I've got to get him to St. Mungo's." gesturing to Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry said, putting his hand on his head again and falling over.

"You're not fine." Oliver said, squatting down. "Griffiths, you're in charge." Oliver said, turning his head slightly before taking Harry's arm and apparating to St. Mungo's.

_A little while later._

Harry lay in a hospital bed; a bruise starting to form on his face, Oliver occupied the chair next to it, having not left Harry's side. The rest of team had been and gone, giving Oliver his and Harry's belongings that had been left in the locker room in the process. The healer had said Harry had a minor concussion that should clear up within a couple of days and a broken nose that had been fixed in a matter of seconds and his glasses had got broken to but he'd easily fixed those. Oliver, however, was still concerned about Harry's welfare.

"Ollie, the healer said I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. I just need some rest" Harry told him.

"Well I'm going to worry whether you like it or not." Oliver said, he paused, "When it hit you I thought that I was going to lose you and that thought terrified me, Harry, it really did." He said, looking down, hesitating between words and straining to get them out and make them sound right.

"Ollie, you really think I would let you be scared or I would leave. I would never leave you in any way. After all I went through, at Hogwarts, being 'The Chosen One', the war, my friends and you stuck with me and I can't forget that or leave any of you behind." Harry explained, sitting up, he groaned slightly and rubbed his head. Oliver looked up and met Harry's gaze.

"You'll feel better soon. I know. It's just, I don't want to, I can't, live without you, Harry." Oliver admitted.

"I can't live without you either." Harry replied.

"I'm in love with you Harry, have been for years." Oliver said, placing his hand in his chin and stroked his own cheeks and chin.

"I'm in love with you too Ollie." Harry told him. "Funny." He murmured.

"What's funny?" Oliver asked.

"Nearly nine years we've known each other and now we're together and in love. If I'd been asked then where I'd be today, I wouldn't have known, this would not have crossed my mind." Harry replied.

"I wouldn't have guessed I'd end up with the scrawny little kid in glasses with messy hair." Oliver told him, both smirked. "But I wouldn't want to change how we ended up now, apart from one thing." Oliver continued.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Oliver hesitated and Harry said "Come on, Ollie tell me."

"Harry, I've been thinking, and maybe this isn't the right time to bring it up but I really don't know what is. I've ran all these different scenarios in my head recently and they all seemed too elaborate or stupid or weird or not what you'd want but I'm just going to say it, I want to get married." Oliver said, taking Harry's hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry answered. "I'd like that very much. I want to marry you too. Any ideas when?"

"When?" Oliver murmured.

"When you want the wedding to be?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"I don't know either."

_The following day in the evening._

Harry and Oliver had arranged a double date with the soon to be married couple, Ron and Hermione. Harry's headache and dizziness had gone down and he had only vomited the once. They met outside the muggle restaurant they were to have dinner in. Hermione immediately asked about Harry's health, Oliver had informed them via owl.

"I'm fine, really. My only problem is this big purple splotch on my face." Harry said, referring to the large bruise that had formed and surrounded his right eye and his nose.

"Suits you." Ron joked; Hermione elbowed him though both Ron and Harry sniggered.

"You still look perfect to me." Oliver whispered in Harry's ear.

After they had sat down at a table Harry asked "What's new?"

"We've set a date, this June second." Hermione replied.

"Harry, you'll be best man right?" Ron said.

"You need to ask? Of course." Harry told him, picking up a menu.

"What about you two, anything new?" Ron asked.

"Practise, that sort of thing, next match is next week. Our relationship made it into the Daily Prophet; they had to get something right eventually. Oh and something definitely positive on that front." Harry said.

"We've decided to get married." Oliver added, grasping Harry's hand. "We don't know when though."

Hermione and Ron added their congratulations.

The foursome had a long night, but it was a good night, sometimes just spending time with others can be the best thing in the world, especially when it involves friends.


	11. Ginny's Anger

_Ginny's Anger._

_A little over a week later._

"As the teams enter the pitch the reaction from the crowd shows that the rivalry that started last season between Puddlemere United and The Holyhead Harpies hasn't blown over. Initiated by Chaser, Wanda Griffiths switching to Puddlemere last season, the teams' last match ended in a riot, The Harpies' newest chaser, Ginny Weasley has been stated to have personal problems with Puddlemere's Seeker, Harry Potter, recently recovered from a concussion sustained during a training session last week and Puddlemere's Keeper, Oliver Wood. Whether any of the players' problems with their opponents come into play is yet to be seen." The commentator announced to the large crowd circling the pitch, many fans were practically screaming, either cheering their own team or booing their opponents. The fans were pretty much divided into two, one half wearing blue to support Puddlemere and the rest wearing green to support The Harpies.

Before Puddlemere's team could take off The Harpies' captain, Gwenog Jones practically raced across the pitch, the rest of her team just behind her, Jones wasn't looking for a handshake, she spat on Oliver and called Puddlemere a useless team that consisted of losers; Oliver wiped the spit off of his cheek and put his arm in front of Harry to stop him from retaliating as their opponents laughed.

"Harry, leave it. Let's just play." He murmured.

"But Oliver…" Harry whined.

"She's not worth it. We'll prove ourselves during the game." Oliver said.

"But she spat on you, you don't deserve that." Harry pointed out.

"And you don't deserve to get in trouble because of it. I want this game over before any of them injure any of us." Oliver stated.

The Harpies turned and took off, Jones doing a sarcastic salute before taking off and Ginny shook her head at Harry and gave him an evil look before following her team. Puddlemere took off and flew into their starting positions. The bludgers and snitch got released and immediately flew in all different directions, Harry automatically kept an eye on where the snitch headed. The referee blew his whistle and threw the quaffle into the air.

Harry flew higher, above the rest of the players, he looked for the snitch, holding out a hope for a quick ending, and he ducked to narrowly miss getting hit by a bludger sent his way by Jones as Oliver dodged the other bludger about twenty feet below Harry.

_A few minutes later._

"The final score is 180 to 70. Another win for Puddlemere United, What this means in the long run for these two teams is bound to be exciting." The commentator announced as loud boos erupted from The Harpies' fans and cheers came from Puddlemere's fans.

Soon after landing Oliver planted a kiss on Harry's lips, when they parted to draw for breath, Harry noticed Ginny a few feet away, with a look of pure fury on her face.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered.

"You break my heart; now you're practically stomping on it by snogging him for the entire stadium to see and you can't even let me win my first professional match, yeah, send my dreams to the same place where you sent my heart why don't you? To be crushed into the ground and then shat on. It sounds about right, Harry Potter, working for himself now, screw the little people. I genuinely thought we had something special once but no, all you wanted was to get into his pants. To hell with you, with both of you." Ginny said, although she spoke quietly, anger still resonated through her words, rage showing in her eyes and a small tear fell down her left cheek. She then promptly hit both Harry and Oliver once each with her broomstick before storming off.

The fans were yelling insults and expletives at any opposing fans they saw. Oliver had to shout over the noise to tell his team to get back to the locker room.

As they rushed to change and get out of there, Harry said "I can't believe it. Ollie you know what Ginny said. I didn't know she felt that badly about us."

"These things happen Harry. Apparently. I don't have that much experience with exes, because, um, you're my first." Oliver told him, pulling his robes over his head.

"Oliver, that's fine, no big deal. It's just I wish I hadn't made her feel like that."

"We'll get it sorted Harry, together." Oliver replied pulling a turtleneck over his head before turning to Griffiths, "Are you alright? That bludger to the ribs looked nasty."

"I'll get a mediwizard or healer to look at it soon, couple might be cracked, no biggie. Can be fixed in a heartbeat, right?" She said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Right we all better get out of here, before we get dragged into any rioting." Oliver recommended to the team.

Harry and Oliver grabbed their belongings; Harry slipped his hand into Oliver's and disapparated. Upon arrival at their home Harry grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill and sat down in a seat by the kitchen table, Oliver sat in the seat next to him and didn't say anything; he simply put his hand on his fiancé's shoulder as a way to comfort him. Harry wrote out two letters, one was addressed to Ron and Hermione explaining what had happened at the match and what Ginny had said and done afterwards and asked if they could speak to her to get her to meet and talk in depth, he sealed it and wrote their names and address on the front before starting on his second letter. This one addressed to Ginny herself, asking to meet up and talk through everything she thought he had done to wrong her. Harry sealed it and simply wrote her name on the front, actually uncertain of what her address was now she'd moved out of The Burrow; he attached the letters to the leg of Oliver's owl, Harry hadn't replaced Hedwig and borrowed owls if he wanted to send letters.

As the owl flew out of the window, Harry watched it go, Oliver put his arms around Harry and hugged him tight, Harry not wanting him to let go.


	12. An Insight into the Mind of Oliver Wood

_An Insight into the Mind of Oliver Wood._

_A few days later._

"I'm in love with him. I know this thing with Ginny has upset him. We need to get it sorted with her. All I want is for him to be happy. What do I do?" Oliver asked George, they were in the back room of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He continued "She hasn't answered his letter; Ron and Hermione are trying to get her to speak to Harry properly. I don't know what to do about it."

"Sometimes there's not a lot you can do. Everyone's got problems, Harry's include my little sister who is talented with Bat Bogey Hexes and tried to concuss you both with a broomstick. What you expected a serious answer from a guy who runs a joke shop?" George shrugged before being serious, "Look Ron's up front. We'll see how things are going their end. If she comes in here I'll speak to her and let you know. Oh as the future husband of our investor if you see something you like just take it. Ron told us, but don't forget to tell people where you got it."

"Thanks, sorry I didn't mention the engagement earlier." Oliver said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it; I expect an invite off of you and lover boy though. Come on." George told him as he led the way into the main part of the store, it was packed nearly full of items and people.

"No problem." Oliver said.

"Look there's Ron." George pointed out, gesturing to the lanky ginger that was standing near one of the window displays.

Ron and Oliver left the shop and stood a few feet down the street.

"I know what you're going to ask and we've spoken to Ginny, she's agreed to speak to you two tomorrow, five p.m. your place, as long as we're there to make sure she doesn't do something she's going to regret. I didn't know she was going to do that at the match, Harry didn't deserve that, I mean you didn't either, but..." Ron started.

"He's your best mate, I get it. Thank you, for your help, see you then." Oliver said, backing off.

"Where is he?" Ron half-shouted to Oliver.

"At Hogwarts, McGonagall asked him to give a lecture in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Oliver replied, happy Harry was doing something to take his mind off of things other than Quidditch practice.

Oliver walked through The Leaky Cauldron, greeting Tom and exited the magical part of London. He went to a nearby muggle park, sat on a bench and looked out on the scene without really seeing it, a slightly chilly March day. He leant forward slightly, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands. Oliver's thoughts were on Harry, just Harry. He tried to distract himself from their predicament with thinking of every solitary detail of his latest changes to the training plan to adapt for their next opponents which he had fully mapped out and in minute detail both in his head and written down back at home. But Oliver's thoughts soon turned back to Harry. Harry's smile, his sassiness and sarcasm, his skills, the fact that he went through everything he'd been through and still found himself not wanting to just give up on everything, the fact that he, Oliver, is the one Harry wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Oliver removed his chin from his hands and folded his arms across his knees; he shook his head slightly to get back to the reality around him. A small boy of around three or four walked near, he was crying and asking for his mum.

"Hey, where's your mum?"

"I don't know. I want her." The little boy cried.

"Where did you see her last?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"Um…" The boy said, turning around.

A tall woman of around thirty with wavy dark hair ran up to them and hugged the boy, "Billy, don't do that again. I was really worried."

"I found him crying, I was just asking where he'd last seen you, so I could try and reunite you." Oliver pointed out, slightly self-conscious.

"Thank you, well we've found each other." The woman said, looking at Oliver faintly suspicious.

"I'd better go; my fiancé will be home soon from work." Oliver said, taking a step backwards.

"I hope you and her have a nice time together." The lady said.

Oliver didn't correct her mistaken assumption that Harry was a girl, he simply said 'Bye' and turned and walked out of sight of the few muggles in the park before disapparating to Grimmauld Place. As he entered the hallway, a strange thought entered Oliver's head, '_Would Harry and I have children one day?_' Oliver hadn't thought about it before and didn't know if Harry even wanted children, if he did they could always find a way somehow.


	13. Conversations and Futures

_Conversations and Futures._

_The next day._

Ginny stood at the head of the kitchen table in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry and Oliver sitting on one side of the table, Ron and Hermione opposite them on the other.

"Ginny, why don't you sit down?" Oliver asked.

"No." Ginny replied, rather bluntly. "I think I'll stand for this."

"Ginny, sit down." Ron told her, upon seeing the look on her face he added "It's not a request."

The flame haired witch slipped into the nearest seat, looking very contempt.

"Ginny, the break up must have hurt you and for that I'm sorry but it's been nearly three years, I've moved on, it might be time for you to think about doing the same." Harry said, his voice wobbled slightly. "What we had was nice but it wasn't right for me. This isn't about me trying to hurt you, or trying to get into anyone's pants." He added, remembering what she'd said after the match.

"I love you! I thought you loved me!" Ginny screeched before becoming quieter, with the rage more than evident in her tone. "But you don't, you never did. All you did was screw with my feelings."

"I'm sorry you feel like that. You deserve to be happy and I can't give you that. I'd rather we parted as friends than enemies." Harry replied, trying to keep eye contact with his ex-girlfriend.

"You couldn't even let me win the match." Ginny said, her face looking flushed.

"Wins and losses happen, wins are nicer but that's life." Oliver pointed out, oddly enough considering he hates losses, only for her to stand up and round on him, her wand drawn.

"'Losses happen'? Seriously? Talk to me again, I dare you." Ginny practically spat out. "You cost me my match and the love of my life."

"Oliver's right, Ginny these things happen. We've all got to get on with our lives." Hermione said.

"Well you lot can get on with yours without me." Ginny stated, heading to the door.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione ordered.

"For what? For my heart to break even more?" Ginny asked, turning slightly, her cheeks flushed.

"You'll find someone else eventually." Hermione told her, standing up, sweeping her bushy hair behind her shoulder.

"Look, if you decide to hate me, fine, I hurt you and I shouldn't have, do not take it out on them." Harry said, standing up and turning to face her. "I'm with Ollie, I love him and I'm going to marry him. I would like it if you put what we used to have behind us and come, as a friend, but if you can't then we'll just have to live with it."

"You're getting married?" Ginny asked, looking round for confirmation.

"Aye, we are." Oliver said, standing and taking Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry. But all I'm sorry for is that I fell for you." Ginny said pointing at Harry before walking into the hallway. Hermione followed, grabbed Ginny's arm and held her back.

Hermione spoke quietly but loud enough for the men in the other room to just make out what she was saying, "Ginny, broken hearts happen, I know you're strong, I know you'll be fine one day. At least stay friends with me and Ron and be civil to them."

Ginny pulled her arm away, turned and said 'Goodbye' before leaving. Hermione walked back into the kitchen and found that both Ron and Oliver had stood as well, with Oliver still holding Harry's hand.

She said "She's just upset that you've moved on when she hasn't got over you, she'll be fine eventually."

"Hopefully." Ron muttered.

_That evening._

Harry and Oliver lay naked in their bed. One of Oliver's arms was around Harry; his other arm reaching over with his hand on Harry's side, Harry's head was on Oliver's shoulder, his palm resting on Oliver's chest, his eyes half-closed.

"Harry…"

"Yes Oliver?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I was thinking, for our wedding, maybe we could have it in, er, December." Oliver said.

"The twenty-seventh is when we got together, officially." Harry pointed out.

"Aye. Let's do the twenty-seventh." Oliver replied.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry told him.

"I thought you might." Oliver replied, shifting enough to plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

"We're going to need to discuss the guest list, where it's happening, that sort of thing soon." Harry said.

"We'll get it sorted soon, Harry, don't you worry." Oliver murmured.

"Don't forget. Andromeda's coming over tomorrow afternoon with Teddy." Harry said, sleepily.

"Maybe we should invite them to the wedding." Oliver told him.

"Yeah, we should."

Harry lay back down on Oliver, Oliver kissed the top of his lover's head as Harry fell asleep, Oliver soon drifted off, their impending marriage consuming his thoughts.

_The following afternoon._

Harry sat on the rug in the sitting room, playing with his young godson Teddy Lupin. Andromeda Tonks sat on the couch quietly observing as her grandson giggled away at Harry tickling him. Oliver leant on the doorframe, silently observing, with a smile on his face and his arms crossed over his body, the others being unaware of his presence. That was until Kreacher the house-elf greeted him before walking into the sitting room and placing a tray with tea on it on a table.

"Hey Ollie." Harry said, "Thanks, Kreacher."

Oliver slipped into a nearby armchair as Kreacher left the room. He greeted Andromeda.

"Hello Oliver. How are you?" She asked, switching her line of sight to include him.

"Alright. How about you and little Teddy?" He replied.

"Fine, just getting through each day." Andromeda said, looking at Teddy with Harry. "I hear you and Harry are getting married."

"Aye. Would you like to come?" Oliver asked.

"We'd love to have you and Teddy there. We're thinking December the twenty-seventh." Harry said, holding Teddy on his lap.

"I'd like that." Andromeda told them.


	14. Hermione and Ron's Wedding

_Hermione and Ron's Wedding._

_A few months later on June the second, after the Ron and Hermione's wedding service, at The Burrow._

A little over six months after getting together, Harry and Oliver were happy, Oliver had found himself invited along to Ron and Hermione's wedding and had spent a lot of his free time thinking of their own.

Harry greeted Mr and Mrs Granger, "You're Hermione's parents? I'm Harry, Hermione and Ron's friend, I'm sorry I didn't have time to say hello earlier. This is my fiancé, Oliver. I'm happy to meet you."

The couple thanked him and moved along to speak to Molly and Arthur, the latter of which promptly started asking about how aeroplanes stayed up before being shushed by his wife. Ginny looked at Harry and Oliver from across the room, rather than glaring like Harry thought she might do she looked a little sad but she still sent a false and forced smile their way. Little balls of light floated close to the ceiling of the large marquee, Harry, who understood the meaning of these balls of light, switched his attention to Ron and Hermione who were just a couple of feet away, talking with Neville and Luna, they were smiling as if they were the happiest people in the world and in that moment they were.

"Hey." Harry said as he gave Hermione a hug, trying not to mess up her periwinkle blue wedding dress in the process. When he let go Oliver gave her a quick hug as well and congratulated her on officially being a Weasley.

"Thank you two so much for coming and putting up with helping with all this wedding stuff." Hermione told them, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah thanks, mate." Ron said, soon distracted by Bill and Fleur greeting them, Fleur was holding their month old daughter, Victoire, in her hands, whom Hermione soon asked to hold.

"Do you think this many people will come to ours?" Oliver muttered in Harry's ear, looking around at the large crowds.

"Yeah, should do, you know, once we've finalised the guest list and sent out invites and stuff." Harry said, sniffing slightly. The air around them was filled with a pungent aroma, the distinctly memorable and noticeable smell of a dung bomb, most people groaned or grimaced, Harry and Oliver laughed when Molly immediately yelled 'George!' and bustled off to try and get rid of the smell.

"Look, I'll be civil or whatever you want to call it for today for Ron and Hermione, but if you two put a toe out of line, well you'll have me to answer to." Harry and Oliver turned to find Ginny standing behind them, her light silver and black dress making her hair look an even more vibrant shade of ginger.

"We're not doing anything wrong. We even helped arrange all this." Harry said, trying to placate her.

"You're not doing anything wrong; oh you're not doing anything wrong? Seriously? I don't want you near me or my family again after today, not after what you did to me. Leave us alone and we won't have a problem, I think you should leave and never return." Ginny said, through clenched teeth, she threw her long hair over her shoulder and walked off in the other direction.

"And yet I dared to think that she had calmed down over the past couple of months. Should we try to talk to her?" Oliver said.

"Well hell hath no fury like a Weasley scorned. No we don't want to start anything that may ruin the day." Harry said, as they turned back to face the rest of the room, Molly had got rid of the dung bomb smell and subsequently admonished George, who was currently trying not to laugh but failing.

Ron and Hermione stood at the front of the crowds of people, Hermione shouted loud enough for everyone to hear "I'm going to throw the bouquet then we're going to cut the cake."

"'Throw the bouquet'?" Oliver whispered into Harry's ear.

"In muggle weddings, after the service the bride throws her bouquet of flowers into a crowd of guests, superstition has it whoever catches it is the next to get married." Harry quietly explained.

"Ready?" Hermione loudly asked after turning around, she threw her bouquet into the air; Oliver caught it, after getting hit in the face with it. Hermione quickly apologized however due to the laughs, applause and cheers of the crowd, Oliver responded to catching it by dipping Harry and kissing him full on the lips in front of everybody. A loud whistle was emitted from George causing Harry and Oliver to laugh after breaking apart.

Harry caught a glance of Ginny shaking her head and walking out, a tear in her eye. Everyone else crowded round Ron and Hermione to see them cut the wedding cake, which was grand in its simplicity, but Harry followed Ginny, Oliver stood in the entrance of the tent.

Ginny was stood a few feet away, facing away from the tent, Harry walked up to her and simply said, "I'm sorry" before he went back inside. Ginny continued to stand there; she allowed a tear to streak down her face before she wiped it away.


	15. Harry and Oliver's Turn

_Harry and Oliver's Turn._

_December the twenty-seventh, Hogsmeade, Scotland._

_Before the service, in a room above The Three Broomsticks._

Harry stood in front of a mirror trying to flatten his hair; he was already wearing his black dress robes, Hermione and Ron were in the room behind him, Ron smirked as he watched Harry attack his hair with a wet comb. Harry swore, "Dammit. It won't go flat."

"Harry. He asked you to marry him after you got hit in the face by a bludger and landed in St Mungo's. Oliver's not going to care about how your hair looks now." Ron pointed out.

"I want to look nice for him." Harry said.

"He finds you attractive the way you are, isn't that enough for you?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so." Harry replied, giving his hair one last tug with a wet comb. "I want to give him what he deserves."

"Well, looks like that's you. Come on, hurry up or we're going to be late." Hermione said, pulling her hair back into a bun.

"You're sure Ginny's not going to start anything?" He asked, looking a bit worried.

"She hasn't acknowledged your existence to anyone for six months, I think you're okay." Ron pointed out. "Now, come on."

_Meanwhile in another room._

Oliver started pacing but quickly stopped; he flapped his hands and appeared to be stuck for words.

"Oliver calm down. You're getting married soon." Percy said.

"That's right. I'm getting married, it's my wedding day." Oliver said, sinking into the chair between Percy and George, "It's my wedding day. This has got to be the scariest thing that I've ever done."

"Let's see, back at Hogwarts you saw him attacked by dementors, and fall off his broom and end up in the hospital wing then tried to drown yourself, you fought in the Battle of Hogwarts…" George teetered off as if expecting someone else to end his sentence for him, he quickly realised no one would and Percy started to look concerned but George continued "And in the past year alone started dating him, proposed to him when he was in St. Mungo's with a concussion and put up with the press _and _our sister. And despite all that just last month you won the Quidditch league playing on the same team, yet marrying the guy is the scariest thing you've ever done? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I hope. Harry deserves the best." Oliver replied.

"For him, that's you. You'll be fine." Percy pointed out, standing up, "We better get going, and you for one shouldn't be late."

_The service._

The service was being held just off Hogwarts grounds, on the edge of Hogsmeade village. A marquee had been erected in the area they had chosen however the large entrance into it had been left open leaving the view visible, roses, both red and white, had been placed in the tent and the surrounding area, a sprig of mistletoe had been attached to the very centre of the marquee roof and another right above the couple. Harry and Oliver stood at the head of the tent, Ron and George stood on either side of the couple. Hagrid's trumpet like sobbing into a handkerchief sounded from the back as Harry and Oliver got ready to say their vows, Hagrid found himself getting shushed by McGonagall who had sat next to him. No one noticed Ginny Weasley slip into the marquee and watch standing at the back, looking both like she was going to cry and like she was ready to hit someone.

_The reception._

The walls of the tent were removed so that the countryside, the village and a distant view of Hogwarts could all be seen and the majority of the chairs were removed, the wedding band started playing. The happy couple were soon surrounded by well-wishers, Harry found himself getting pulled into a suffocating hug from Mrs Weasley, getting his hand shook by Oliver's parents and getting clapped on the back (and nearly getting knocked over in the process) by a still sobbing Hagrid. Ginny hid at the back, watching through the crowd, not yet seen by Harry and Oliver. The newlyweds stood in the middle of the tent; Harry loudly thanked everyone for coming, Oliver then thanked Ron, Hermione, George and Percy for helping.

Harry and Oliver started their first dance, they had specifically chosen the song 'Swear It Again' by Westlife, Harry had introduced the song to Oliver and they'd made sure the band knew it and had a member who could sing.

Ginny watched quietly from the side-lines. After the song finished, Harry and Oliver grabbed flutes of champagne, linked their arms and drank then kissed to the cheers and applause of the crowd. After a couple more dances with various guests Harry and Oliver dropped into seats for a rest. Ginny walked up to them, she slapped Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, automatically, moving his hand to his cheek.

"No, you shouldn't be. I am. You broke my heart but didn't mean to hurt me, which shows you cared for me, at least a little bit. Maybe not the way I care about you, but at least as friends. You've moved on, I should too." Ginny replied. "I didn't come to ruin your wedding, so don't worry. I came to say all that and to say that I've been thinking and I've decided I'm willing to try to be friends and I'm sorry for what I've put you both through this past year."

Harry and Oliver both let her finish; they thanked her sincerely and secretly hoped that that would mean all was forgiven. Ginny backed away and went to talk to her family.

"Now that's, hopefully, sorted, what do you say to making sure the rest of the day is just as amazing as what it's been so far?" Oliver asked.

"I say, let's go for it." Harry replied. "I love you Ollie."

"I love you too Harry." Oliver said, kissing him sweetly.

_That night._

"So, we've got a room and we're on our honeymoon, what do you want to do first?" Oliver said.

"Putting that bed to good use is definitely where I want to start." Harry replied, pointing to the king-size bed in their hotel room.

"Sounds like a plan." Oliver said, putting his hand on Harry's cheek and kissing him gently on the lips. Harry kissed back, both getting rougher with every movement.

They quickly stripped off their clothes and Harry pulled Oliver on top of him on the bed, they lay there, kissing, their erections pushing against each other. Harry moaned, "Please, please. A lot more."

"Of course." Oliver murmured, leaving a trail of kisses, starting at Harry's jaw leading all the way down to his penis. He teasingly paused before continuing and moving until Harry's erection was entirely in Oliver's mouth, causing Harry to gran in pleasure.


End file.
